No Tears Will Fall
by StuckTweenShika-Kiba
Summary: She's new in Konoha, Japan and not liking it so far. Can he change her view? Can they help each other? And where do Gaara, Kiba, and a taken Shikamaru fall in all this? Who knows? SasukeMina originalchar, GaaraIno, KibaHinata, ShikaTemari. Find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Mina Ito. She's a complete original, but the rest of these characters are the product of the Naruto creators, no matter how modified. Some characters will do some very OoC actions. I also own the plotline... 8D

No Tears Will Fall

Konoha, Japan—Konoha High School

"I'm fuckin fifteen, you don't think an adult should be here with me? I mean damn! What am I, superkid? I won't survive on my own! You can't do this! It's child abandonment!" she yelled at him.

"They don't have child abandonment laws in Japan, sorry. And you can take care of yourself, you worthless bitch. You have a bottomless bank account, and you have my credit card. So go nuts, kid! 'Cause from now on., you're on your own." He got into the limo and rolled down the window. "See you in a year!"

"And a half!" she screamed at him.

"Same thing." He laughed, smirked and rolled up the window.

Meet Mina Ito, a 15 year old Virginia Beach, Virginia native. She's 5'1" with blond hair and deep blue eyes. That bastard who called her a worthless bitch is her sorry excuse for a father. His name is Jamal Harris. Mina's last name is Ito because that's her mom's maiden names. He treats her like shit and she hasn't called him dad, daddy, father or the like in twelve years. Her hate is deep-seated because he blames her for her Mami's suicide and Bryce's death. She blames him and him only. He hit Mami, no, he beat her. And if he didn't know she could and would kill him, he'd probably beat her too. And as for Bryce, he drove Bryce to the point where he started to act out of character. He began talking and 'chilling' with the gangsters in Compton. This ultimately ended in Bryce's being gunned down.

So she's all alone now, in some place called Konoha, Japan. Some old-timers' leaf village. But the place is chock-full of teenagers. Her neighborhood is filled to the brim with kids her age. And it seems that lots of them don't have any real parents either. She'd sit on the beach and wonder how all the children in the world without parents ended up that way. It's insane the way her life was, she'd think.

'_My father is a bastard and my mother killed herself. My only sibling was shot by a gang member who was never caught. I guess things will always be this way.'_ She thought to herself. _'I refuse to let my children's lives end up this way. I can't BELIEVE that worthless bastard! He's not fit to be a parent. Someone should arrest his ass. _His words echoed in her mind:_ **"You can handle it, Mina. You're a smart kid, right? It's pointless to take you with me for a year, so why do it? You're not even settled here good enough for me to take you away. It's your new home, Mina, get used to it." **'Oh yes, Jamal, I'll make it home for you. I'll even keep up the slicing thing. Maybe I'll just put myself outta my misery too. No Mina! That's not the way to think, just try to survive it. Maybe you won't be a total loner this year. I mean it is sophomore year, why not try some new things……………cheerleading? No way. Just go to bed, tomorrow's your first day at Konoha High. Maybe things are different here? Maybe you're not alone in your journey. Your parentless, almost friendless, journey.'_

Mina jumped down from her window and changed into her pj's. _'Tomorrow's a new day. _Her mami's voice echoed in her head: _**"It's a new day, Mina. A fresh, new start and a clean slate. Just TRY to make the best of it, please." **'Okay mami, I'll make the best of it, just for you.'_

* * *

The next day: Monday 

BUZZ!!! BUZZ!!! BUZZ

"Aaagh! Shut UP!!!" Mina yelled, grabbing the alarm clock and throwing it against the wall opposite her bed. "Shiiit!"

She rolled out of bed and slipped her feet into her black slippers with a moon on the front. She went into her personal bathroom and tied her hair up, then she jumped into the shower.

'_I wonder what today has in store for me. I could have waited for this. I mean, a week? I've been in Japan a week and I'm back in school already? Well it is August, I guess. This is a really Americanized town. I guess it's okay with me. I like this town better than LA. I hate LA, I'm never going back to LA.' _She thought to herself. ((A/N: Their house in LA was the place where her mom committed suicide. And Compton was the place where her brother was gunned down.))

After a bit of singing in the shower, Mina decided to wash up and get out. When she got out she put on her favorite CD, The Pussycat Dolls and turned on her favorite song. She turned it all the way up and began singing.

"Aaah, aah, aah, ah! Aah, ah! Aah, ah! Aaah, aah ah ah! Aah, ah! Aah, ah! Everybody listen all ova tha world, I gotta story bout my favorite girl! Oh! My baby sexy fa sho!" she sang. She brushed her teeth and started dancing around her room singing. "Boy, why you trippin like that? You think cause you trickin you get it just like that! Wait a minute!"

She started going through her closet with her towel wrapped around her and her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She pulled out a bright red t-shirt that said "I'M THAT CHICA" on the front and "BUT U CAN'T GET IT"(first line) "SO LOOK"(second line) "BUT DON'T TOUCH!"(last line) on the back in black shiny letters. She had to have it when she saw it at the layover in Spain. Then she started going through her pants to see what she wanted to wear. She finally decided on a pair of black pants with red roses embroidered on the back pockets and the same embroidered roses in a trail down her leg. She decided to pair that with her bright red air force ones with the black Nike swoop. Then she went back to the bathroom and brushed her hair up into a ponytail and brushed her bangs off to the right side of her face. Then she wrapped her right arm in bandages, put on her earrings and grabbed her backpack and headed out to the bus stop.

* * *

At the bus stop: 

"Sakura-Chan! How's it hangin?" said a blond-haired boy in a white t-shirt with orange pants on top of white tennis shoes. He was talking to a girl with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes in a yellow mini-tee that said "I'm BETTER than YOU" on it with a jean cut-off mini-skirt. And she was carrying a black bag that said "CHEER" on it. She had to be a cheerleader.

"I'm fine Naruto. How about you? How was your summer?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"My summer was great! I went on a trip to Brazil with Iruka-sensei and we met tons of people so it was really fun. We just got back a couple weeks ago." The boy with the spiky blond hair said.

Soon more people started to congregate. There was this creepy emo-looking kid with messy red hair and dark green eyes and a weird tattoo above his left eye. He had heavy black eyeliner around his eyes. It made them stand out really well. He was wearing some fish net thingy under a tight black t-shirt paired with some loose-fitting black jeans and black shoes. He had a burnt orange, single-strapped backpack which helped the effect. And as tight as his shirt was, it was easy to see that he worked out, A LOT.

With him were two other kids. Some boy with brown hair and brown eyes and this black coat-looking thing on. Even though it was 80-something degrees out. But it was a bit drafty. The boy also had on black jeans and black shoes. But he had a gray backpack, so it was fun, plus his backpack had two straps. The girl that was with him had blond hair with bangs. Her cut was a razor-cut, it was obvious. It was very cute though. But she had to be at least a junior, she was short, but she had that subtle superiority about her. it was amazing how beautiful she was. She too had on a fish-net thingy, but it was sleeveless, from the look of her overshirt. She wore a loose-fitting over shirt that fell off her left shoulder. She paired that with fish-net ankle-length leggings, a blue jean skirt with a thick brown belt, and brown high-heeled open-toe shoes. She too had a cheer bag, like the pink haired girl's.

The next few people arrived in a group. There was another blond-haired girl, a brown-haired boy with a lazy look in his eye, and a boy with messy brown hair with a small white dog with brown spots on his shoulder. The blond-haired girl had a long bang in the front, it must have been a part of her normal hair and her ponytail was twice as long as Mina's. She wore a plain indigo blue t-shirt and skin tight indigo pants with a skirt looking thing that only went down to what would have been her panty line. Her eyes were an interesting blue color and were brought out by the black eyeliner she wore. The brown-haired boy had his hair in a spiky ponytail. He had black eyes and they seemed kind of bored until he set his eyes on the pretty girl with the red-haired boy. He smiled when he saw her, and his eyes kind of lit up. He was wearing an army green colored short-sleeve jacket on top of a mesh thingy like the red-haired boy was. He was also wearing loose-fitting dark blue jeans.

"Shikamaru Nara!" the pretty blond girl said excitedly.

"Heey Temari, what's up?" the brown-haired boy said.

From then she couldn't really decipher any of the many conversations being held. The boy with the dog was talking to the red-haired boy. The dog-boy was wearing a gray jacket with a white t-shirt underneath and gray pants with white tennis shoes. He had scary eyes but they were black. He had these red markings down his face. They looked like fangs coming down his cheeks, they were under his eyes, but they started down a ways, not immediately under his eyes. He was cute, but scary looking because of the eyes. And his teeth were sharp, like fangs, which was scary also.

'_So I guess these are my classmates. They don't seem all that bad. Some of them seem a bit weird, but that's okay, I like weird.'_ Once again, she remembers her Mami's words: _**"Honey, never judge a book by it's cover. Some so-called 'weird' kid could become your best friend. Wait till you talk to someone first before you decide if you hate or like them. But don't be fooled by the fake ones, kay? There will be lots of those, especially in two years, when you're in high school." **"Will you be there to help me through that, Mami?" _Mina's twelve-year-old self asked._ **"Of course honey. I'll always be here for you. Even after I die, I will live as long as you remember me." **'How did I end up so cold?' _Mina asked her self. _'Mami was always so welcoming, so forgiving, so…………saintly. It's HIS fault, Jamal. Why couldn't Mami have married another Columbian man. Then we could live in Columbia and I'd have a dad who loved me and bunches of permanent friends, and maybe even a serious boyfriend or girlfriend. But no, she married Jamal, and he drove her to killing herself! That's nuts.' _

The same year her Mami made that promise, two days later, they found her hanged from the ceiling fan in the living room. With three hand-written notes hanging from her limp, cold, dead fingers. The memories came floating back to her……………….

_Mina and Bryce walked into the house, still laughing at the movie they had just seen. Mina was staring at her 17-year-old brother when he just stopped in the middle of his laughter. **"Mina, go upstairs and don't look back." **He said calmly. "Why? What's wrong Bryce?" she asked. Then she directed her eyes to where his gaze rested. It was then that she saw her Mami's limp body, hanging there. "Aaagh!!" she screamed. "Mami, no!!!! Mami!!! Get down from there!" Mina ran over to her Mami's side and put her forefinger and middle finger to the inside of her Mami's wrist. She felt no pulse. "No!! Bryce!!!" Mina yelled. **"Mina….." **Bryce said, walking over to her. He pulled her head to his stomach and held it there while she cried. _

"_No………no……NO!!" Mina cried, ripping from her brother's grasp. "Get her down!! Get her down!!! We can save her!! Get her down, NOW!!" Mina yelled at him. **"Mina...there's nothing we can do now……….. I'm sorry." **Bryce said calmly, trying to hide the tears that were building up in his eyes. "Yes there is!!! You just want her to be gone!!!" Mina yelled furiously. She didn't really feel that way, she was just so frustrated. Her Mami had promised to be there for her two days ago. Now Bryce was all she had. She broke down and slumped on the floor in a sobbing heap. Bryce went over and took her into the family room and laid her on the couch while she screamed and sobbed. Then he called 911………"Bryce……" Mina called when he was off the phone. **"Yes, Mina?" **he asked, she could hear his voice breaking. "It's just us now……" she said. **"I know, Mina, I know……"** he replied.'_ That was the saddest day of her life. No, it was a tie, between that, and when she found Bryce's lifeless body on the front stoop at 13, coming home from her girlfriend's house.

The bus came and shook Mina from her thoughts.

"Hey kid, you might wanna get on the bus." A voice said from behind her.

"What?" she said to the voice. "Look here, I can see," she said, turning around slowly, "so don't tell me wha—," _'Well, hot damn! He's hot! Really hot, like on FIRE hot.'_

"Don't tell you what?" the mystery boy asked.

The reality of the world and school and Japan all disappeared. This boy, his deep jet black eyes and black hair with blue tint against his ivory skin…..it was simply captivating. Her instant utopia was shattered and she came crashing back to earth when he touched her.

"Close your mouth." He said coldly, gently pushing her bottom jaw closed. "Pretty girls shouldn't leave their mouths hanging open."

Mina swatted his hand off of her jaw. "Don't touch me! And don't tell me what to do…….I don't have a father, don't want one, and I don't need one." She crossed her arms and turned around to board the bus. She didn't notice that the "mystery boy" behind her was smirking.

'**_Spunky, mean and feisty. I like it.' _**The mystery boy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Tears Will Fall**

What's The Deal With Sasuke?

On the bus…….

Mina boarded the bus and headed straight for the back, but was forced to pass the cheerleaders first.

'_Perfect,' _she thought. _'I hate these cheerleader whores, they're always so happy, so preppy, it's annoying.' _

Before she could successfully get to the back, the pink-haired girl stood up in her way.

"Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno, and you are………….?" Sakura let the question trail.

"Highly annoyed, but my name is Mina Ito. Now, excuse me." Mina tried to side-step Sakura but Sakura stepped into her path and blocked her way.

"Look new girl, here's the deal—," Sakura's words were cut short by the girl with the long blonde hair.

"Hey, billboard brow! Leave her alone, I'm sure she has no time for your antics. And the rest of us don't wanna suffer through them," she said.

"Shut up, Ino, you slut!" Sakura said, looking annoyed.

"Get a new line, forehead girl," said the beautiful blonde.

"Kiss my ass, Temari," Sakura said, turning to face her.

"Hey, new girl, what's your name?" the beautiful blonde asked.

"Okay, everyone," Mina started. "Listen up and good, cause I'm only sayin this once:" the bus quieted at the sound of her voice. "My name is Mina, not 'new girl', 'new kid', 'hey kid' or anything like that. Mina: think it, learn it, remember it, call me it, cause I can be a bitch. I'm from Virginia Beach, Virginia, that's the United States of America. Tell all your friends cause I'm punching the next kid who calls me outta my name, understand?" Mina stopped pointedly, dead silence was her answer, and a couple of scared looks. "Good. Now…….EXCUSE me." With these final words she pushed past Sakura and sat in the last seat on the bus. After she was seated, the noise slowly returned.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, excited.

"What do you want Sakura?" the mystery boy asked, annoyed. He was trying to reach Mina, this one was just the way he liked: mean, serious and cold as ice. Just like himself.

'_I guess his name is Sasuke. What tha dealie, yo? I mean, this dude is a complete jackass and these girls are all ova him. I mean on him like white on rice on a paper plate and a glass of milk in a snowstorm. It's crazy! What's up wit dis dude?' _A million thoughts were running through her head. A voice alerted all her five senses.

"My name's Gaara," said a phantom voice. She turned toward the direction of the voice and saw it was the emo-looking kid. It wasn't until she saw him that she realized he was even in the seat across from hers.

"I'm Mina, you should know that though," Mina replied.

"I heard," Gaara said.

"So Gaara, tell me something," Mina asked.

"What's that?"

"What's up with these kids?" she asked.

"Which ones?" he asked confusedly.

"Well, who's dog-boy over there?" she asked, pointing to the boy in the seat diagonal from the one in front of her.

"That's Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru. Don't let him hear you call him dog-boy, he hates that." Gaara said.

"Well, I don't care. So what's up with those four? And the chick with the six foot Pocahontas ponytail? And this Sakura girl? I don't like her," Mina said rapidly.

"Well, those four are just kids. The one with the blonde hair is my sister, Temari, she's a cheerleader. The kid in the black jacket is my brother, Kankuro, never woulda guessed huh? The kid next to Temari is her boyfriend, Shikamaru. And the kid next to Kankuro is Rock Lee."

"So this chick with the six foot ponytail………..and Sakura, what's their deals?" Mina questioned, she was intrigued.

"Ino Yamanaka is her name and her arch enemy is Sakura Haruno, both cheerleaders. Of course, Temari, Kankuro and myself tell them both to can it quite a bit."

"So what's with those two, are they dating?" she asked, pointing to two kids in the middle of the bus. It didn't appear that they were talking, but they looked a lot alike, and they were sitting a little close.

"No, they're first cousins, that's why they look alike. Their names are Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga. They don't talk much, but they protect each other. Hinata is a cheerleader." Gaara said. "Anyone else you're curious about?"

"Yeah, the loud, crazy kid in the white shirt and orange pants," she said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, he's a jock. He plays football, basketball, and runs track too. He's also addicted to Ramen," he said.

"Oh, okay."

"So, you're from the states, huh?"

"Ye—," she was cut off by Sasuke's entrance.

"Sakura is so ANNOYING, she should die. Why doesn't she leave me alone? I told her I don't like her, at all, but she continues to talk to me. What is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I was talking!" she yelled at him.

"Oh, were you? Maybe you should talk faster next time," he said.

"No, maybe you should come and see if someone's talkin first, then say what you need to say. Don't fuck with me, dude. What's your name?" Mina asked, an evil look in her eye.

"No, I don't think I will. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm from the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the school, the doors opened and the kids began piling off the bus.

"I don't care what clan you're from. And next time you're talking to me, don't touch me," she said, referring to the stop incident and narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't leave your mouth hanging open next time, then! And we weren't so much talking since you stopped mid-sentence to stare at me!" he yelled at her, rising to his feet.

"Well, don't surprise me next time!" she said, rising to her feet also.

"Whoa, whoa, simmer down you two," Kiba rose and stepped between the two, facing Mina.

"Shut up!" Mina yelled at Kiba.

"Don't tell him to shut up! And if you don't want any surprises then don't move like someone's grandmother!" Sasuke yelled back.

"You guys!" Kiba said.

"Aaaaagh!!!!" Mina screamed. "Shut up dog breath!" She yelled, then she pushed past Kiba and got off the bus.

Sasuke punched the seat where Mina was sitting. Then Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara and a few people who had been watching the screaming match filed off the bus. Everyone was surprised at Sasuke, he hardly ever showed emotion and he never raised his voice. This girl brought out a different side of him, a personal side.

In school………

Mina stormed toward her first class, biting the fat part of her palm all the way there. She was almost calm when Sakura stepped in her way. She didn't wanna deal with this girl right now, she had class to get to. Well, she didn't give a damn about class, she just didn't want to talk to Sakura.

"What Sakura?" she asked, more annoyed with this girl than before.

"I just, I think our conversation was cut a bit short earlier," Sakura said.

"No, no it was timed about right," Mina said.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you. Do you mind if I walked and talked with you? Good! You see, I saw you talking to Sasuke-kun earlier on the stop." She stopped to flash a fake smile and resumed, "I just wanted to let you know that I don't mind my Sasuke-kun having female friends, it's okay with me, it just can't be you, okay?!" she flashed another fake smile at Mina.

"So lemme get this straight: you don't want me to be friends with Sasuke because I'm………..? Why can't I be his friend?" Mina asked, she was confused.

"Because Sasuke tends to like girls like you. You know, the ones who don't like him back, and I can't have that. So you can't be his friend." Sakura said.

"How old are you Sakura?" Mina asked.

"I'm fifteen years old. How old are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fifteen also, but what's the big deal with Sasuke? Truthfully, he's not all that great. But now that you mention it……..he is hot. I think I might try to talk to him now. Sounds like fun!" Mina said, taunting her and flashing a smile as fake as Sakura's.

"Look kid, Sasuke is mine, stay away from him, okay? If I catch you near my Sasuke-kun, I will be forced to hurt you." Sakura said.

They stopped in front of Mina's first hour class. Mina could no longer contain herself, she laughed LOUDLY.

'_Is this kid joking? Does she think she intimidates me or something? Wow, this is comedic, she's telling me to stay away from a guy I think is the hugest dickhole on the planet anyway because she likes him. That's funny, really funny, like slapstick funny.'_

"Sakura, do you think you intimidate or scare me?" Mina asked after about two minutes of laughter.

"Do I?" Sakura asked.

"No, HELL NO. Being scared of you is like being scared of a loaf of bread. Or a cotton plant. You're soft honey, no, you're softer than soft." Mina stepped closer to Sakura's face. "Look here, Ms. Saddidy, I will do what I want, okay? It just so happens Sasuke and I got off to a bad start. But I think I'll change that now. Thanks for the idea!" Mina said, and then she stepped into her class.

Mina walked into the classroom and took an immediate survey. It was a pretty nice school, for a Japanese place. She walked around to find an open seat, there were only two left. The school was full of friends who were all too happy to see one another again. Ino walked over to her table, yet Mina did not notice her.

"Is this seat taken?" Ino asked.

"No, but I'd prefer you didn't sit there if you are going to threaten me, try to intimidate me, or say a series of smart comments." Mina told her.

"I won't. I just wanted to introduce myself, my name is Ino Yamanaka. You can sit with me today at lunch if you like. That's all I wanted though, thank you for your time." Ino said.

"Thanks for the offer." Mina said.

"You're welcome."

But contrary to Mina's belief, which was that Ino was being nice, Ino had a hidden agenda. Ino wanted to keep Mina away from Sasuke, so she was going to. But unlike Sakura, Ino did it in such a way that she could gain Mina's trust instead of using force. The backstabbing bitch……………..


End file.
